just this once
by lilfruitloop
Summary: fill for the dpkink meme on lj; slow/sleepy/lazy sex. danny is really super tired and vlad has to give him a hand (or a mouth ohoho)


Danny is exhausted, through and through. It took all the energy he didn't have to change back from his ghost form and it is literally taking energy just to lie there on the bed wishing he wasn't wearing jeans. It takes more energy than he has to give to even consider talking to Vlad.

To say that he is thinking of sleep is misleading-he is living for sleep. There is not a single cell of his body that wants anything other than sleep, except maybe the muscles that are crying in pain. Everything is hurt and tired, every inch of his body, and he is sure even his brain is sore.

Danny finally makes himself move; he manages to get his arms underneath himself and starts unbuttoning his jeans.

"Daniel," Vlad hisses, "What are you _doing_?"

Danny has the intention of telling Vlad that he's just trying to get his jeans off, that he just wants to be more comfortable and put on his pajamas, wants to tell him to cool it-but it seems like an awful lot of words and even at its slow pace his brain is jumping ahead of his mouth and instead of saying 'undressing,' his mouth says: "Masturbating."

There's a strangled, choking noise and Danny wishes he weren't too tired to look over and see Vlad's expression right now as it is undoubtedly priceless.

But kicking off his jeans takes all of his concentration and after he has done that he needs to rest for a moment, gathering motivation for his next movement.

He is so, so tired. When he crawled into his bed tonight he had no intention of anything but sleep, and even now his intention is just a shadowy suggestion that he is so, so tempted to ignore. Except that now he's said it and now he can't ignore it and now he feels contracted to go through with it, even if only to make Vlad even more uncomfortable.

His arms are so sore he can hardly bear to move them but he eventually gets them under him again. He palms the front of his boxers and he groans, but not from the sensation. He's almost too tired to be turned on; he's just groaning because every effort is too much effort.

Vlad is watching him, he can feel it, and any other time he would be putting on a show, but today he's just too tired. Danny shifts his hips and the muscles in his legs shudder at the movement but it's better, just barely, and his eyes flicker closed into the pillow and he waits again.

Danny might have fallen asleep. He's not sure because each second feels like an eternity.

"Daniel, really," Vlad is saying in his most exasperated voice, but there's an awkward desperation there too, Danny is not too tired to notice.

He hides his smirk in the pillow and fondles himself lazily, slowly, and it turns out he is not too tired to be horny. He's just too tired to do much about it. The thought of working himself to finish is insurmountable, and almost immediately a plan hatches in his sleepy head.

He stills again, only briefly thrusting against his hand when he absolutely can't resist, and listens as Vlad mutters to himself from over by the desk.

Eventually Vlad notices that his movements have stilled and Danny feels him coming closer, can almost feel the embarrassment coming off of him.

Vlad sounds stuffy when he speaks, always so uptight, but Danny is pretty positive of the reason this time. "Are you quite done, Daniel?" He's trying to sound furious and intimidating but he's so obvious. If Danny wasn't so tired he would laugh.

"No," Danny whines. He's acting, a little bit; he's playing it up, but he really is too weary to lift his head. "I can't. I need to, but I can't."

Vlad's nervous energy is thrumming where he stands, next to the bed, and Danny gives him the time he so clearly needs to consider the implications Danny is presenting him with. Victory only feels like exhaustion. "Need to?" Vlad asks eventually, almost shyly.

"I always do," Danny says, mumbling into the pillow, opting for strategic honesty. "After you leave." He doesn't have to act embarrassed now. "Before I go to sleep."

There's a long pause before Danny feels a weight settle onto his bed and drowsy triumph clouds his head. He knows when he's won, and he can see the steps unfold. A lazy, beautiful map. The first worthwhile expense of energy tonight is turning his hips none too subtly towards Vlad.

"Won't you," he says, "Please. Just this once." They sound like questions, but he wonders if Vlad realizes that he is already past the point of saying no.

He wonders if Vlad has any idea that this is less just-this-once and a lot more first-of-many.

Whether he knows or not, Vlad consents, and Danny feels a tender hand settle on his hip. He hums and closes his eyes again, smug as anything. "Be gentle, Vlad," he drawls, content as he withdraws his hands to pillow under his head instead.

Vlad is hesitant, of course. Danny doesn't think he knows quite where to start. Danny knows where _he_ would start, but that's far too obvious and would ruin the fun. He'd have to open his mouth again, too, and he doesn't want to do that unless he has too. So he lets Vlad figure it out. The only hints he gives are little sleepy humming noises when Vlad's feather light fingers tremble closer to the front of his boxers. He gives an encouraging sigh as Vlad slips a hand underneath the waistband.

The hand withdraws with sudden confidence, which would be distressing if Danny could muster up any emotion beyond utter exhaustion. Its only bemusedly concerning. Vlad begins deliberately folding up the bottom of Danny's shirt, exposing the skin across his lower belly, the v of his pubic bone, and then he much less deliberately pushes the elastic of his boxers down, halted against Danny's cock.

Before he can consider which tone of humming this action deserves, Danny feels warm wet lips press a kiss against his hip bone and can't manage to stifle gasp. Vlad has taken that lazy map and torn it up, because this is more than Danny could have hoped for. He nearly purrs, and feels the lips against his hip curl upwards, clearly pleased with themselves.

Vlad keeps planting little kisses along Danny's stomach and hips. They would be chaste if not for their location-they're not exactly a turn-on for Danny, though he's feeling ambivalent about most things right now and they're not exactly driving him wild. They're just sweet and soothing, almost comforting, and he is quite content to let them go on as long as Vlad likes. Even when Vlad's hands make a reappearance, tripping their way along Danny's sides, it's only nice-very nice, but too slow.

Not sure if he's desperate for relief from his exhaustion or from Vlad's decadently torturous pace, Danny gives a quiet but, he hopes, encouraging little moan.

Vlad seems to get the idea, he mimics one of Danny's humming noises and the buzz seems to go straight to his cock, the same direction that Vlad is now taking his delicate kisses. Vlad had certainly taken him at face value when he said to be gentle...

Danny is very glad to have his face still buried in the pillow, not only for the comfort but because it seems to make the waiting more intense. He finds himself counting the seconds between kisses, between the tickle of Vlad's beard, and it is far more exhilarating and exhausting than counting sheep could ever be.

Vlad's kisses move lower until he's practically nuzzling at the space where Danny's dick meets his body, and Danny can feel him through the boxers. Vlad is lingering, frustratingly, nibbling on the waistband but Danny almost doesn't care, because there is only a thin, removable piece of material separating his cock from Vlad's hot mouth and the anticipation sweeps over him in a wave. He knows what is coming. The exhaustion is there too, but relegated to the background all of a sudden, as Danny gets enough energy to roll his hips forward to Vlad, anything to get a little bit closer to his warm breath and tongue. Danny doesn't have to look to know his boxers are already damp, he half sobs into the pillow as Vlad removes his mouth, just for a brief agonizing second.

Vlad puts a hand on Danny's thigh, pushes him a little more onto his side and Danny lets him. Danny is helpless as his head turns out from the pillow and all he can say, desperately, brokenly, "Please." Vlad doesn't look at his face but Danny watches his calculated movements as he leans in, wrapping his mouth around Danny, boxers and all.

It's too much and not enough all at once.

Danny groans, every sense in his body focused on Vlad and his ridiculous, magnificent mouth. The burning in his muscles is fire now, not sore but straight heat licking through his veins in time to each move of Vlad's tongue and throat and the wet folds of fabric pressing against his dick.

Danny's never lasted this long before, on his own; he knows what he likes and he does it without hesitation, but Vlad keeps-disrupting the pacing. On the slowest stroke Vlad pulls back and licks his lips, and Danny can feel burning exhausting desperation in every fiber of his body, can feel it especially where Vlad's hand presses bruises into his thigh as the moment compresses itself into pure feeling.

"Please," Danny sobs again. He's close; he can feel the orgasm coming and the fatigue following it all at once, a terrifying, paradoxical combination and he needs it. He may have been exaggerating before but there is nothing else in the world he needs more, now.

Vlad doesn't remove the boxers, just takes Danny's cock out the fly, and takes him in, smoothly, flexes his tongue and does something amazing with his throat-Danny isn't sure but it's literally blowing out his tired mind. Vlad pulls back just as fast and his hand has barely touched Danny before he's coming, a hum deep in throat that breaks into a moan and he is absolutely, utterly broken and helpless.

To say that Vlad is amazed does not do it justice. Danny cannot move a muscle but he commits that face to memory-it takes the very last of his energy, but he needs it for later use. An eternity of panting, shuddering breaths later, Danny wakes and realizes in the process that he has been asleep.

His used boxers are on the floor next to a similarly used Vlad, asleep and propped up against the side of the bed, with Danny's comforter wrapped around himself. Vlad must have cleaned them both up before he fell asleep. Danny reaches over and gently shakes Vlad awake, yawning in the process. He doesn't know how long he's been asleep, but he feels like he could still sleep another 20 hours. As Vlad blinks at him, Danny taps the empty space of bed next to him. "Please," he says innocently. "Just this once."

Vlad grins, looking as weary as Danny feels, and crawls into bed next to him.


End file.
